Could It Be?
by IheartRonaldWeasley
Summary: There is a school play at Hogwarts. What happens when two best friends are cast as the romantic leads? Awkwardness and new feelings begin to arise. Teddy/Victoire
1. Chapter 1

**Could It Be?**

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back, but not with Ron/Hermione this time. I figured it was time for some Ted/Victoire fluff. After a long break, the writing bug hit me again, so here we go with another story! I'm still working on it, I only have about two chapters written, so we'll see if you guys like this enough! Please drop a review and let me know if you like it, also it would be a big help if you would let me know if you've read any of my other stories so I will know if I have anyone that is still interested in my stories!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, if I did we would have read all about Ron and Hermione's wedding and married life.**

**The Announcement**

Victoire Weasley couldn't be more excited about her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She loved school and she had great friends there. She had known her best friend, Teddy Lupin, ever since she could remember. Teddy was a year ahead of her in school and he was her Uncle Harry's godson. So, Teddy was around a lot when she was growing up. When they were younger they didn't get along as well and insisted that the other had cooties, but when they both got to school and were put into the same house, Gryffindor, they just became the best of friends.

Victoire had long strawberry blond hair and was easily considered the prettiest girl in school. She could have any guy she wanted, but she remained single. She preferred it that way though. Of course throughout the years there had been crushes and an occasional date to Hogsmeade, but she never felt anything that special. Guys usually only asked her out because of her looks and popularity status, but Victoire wasn't the kind of girl that thought she needed a boyfriend all the time. She would rather have fun and hang out with everyone, but if the right guy came along she would be happy to go out with him.

Teddy, on the other hand, had dated a girl since fourth year and just broke up with her over the summer. Teddy, who went by Ted now that he was older, was a tall lanky guy who was a metamorphagus. He usually wore his hair brown, but when he was angry it turned red, when he was really excited it was blue, and black when he was sad. He was excited about entering his last year at Hogwarts, but a little scared about what the future held. He was Head Boy this year, something Harry said his parents would have been so proud of.

Tonight was the first night back at Hogwarts and the Headmaster stood before the school after the sorting and was making start of term announcements before the feast began. "Welcome back students to another year at Hogwarts! I would like to remind everyone that the forest is forbidden to everyone and Mr. Filch would also like me to remind you that all students should be in their respective common rooms or dormitories at ten o'clock. This year we will have something very exciting. We will be having a school play. I have chosen my favorite, a muggle play, called "Romeo and Juliet." The play will be directed by Professor Lyons and auditions will be held here, in the Great Hall this Saturday at two o'clock. Best of luck to everyone. Now, enjoy your meal!"

As the Headmaster finished his speech food magically appeared on the table before the students. The Gryffindor table was buzzing about the announcement. "Ted, do you think you'll try-out?" Victoire asked.

"I don't know. What's it called again, "Jomeo and Ruliet?"

"No you git. 'Romeo and Juliet,'" Victoire laughed. "It's one of the best, most romantic plays ever written."

"How would you know? It's a muggle play!" Ted said with a mouth full of food.

"I saw it on one of Aunt Hermione's bookshelves this summer when I was babysitting and started to read it. She let me borrow it. I couldn't put it down it was so romantic!" Victoire gushed.

"Oh, tell me about it!" Sarah, one of Victoire's closest girlfriends insisted.

Victoir explained the plot of the play and Ted rolled his eyes. "Yuck, too girly for me. I think I'll skip out on that one."

"Well, I'm going to audition. I want to play Juliet." Victoire smiled.

Sarah smiled, "You'll get it. I know you will. Maybe Robert Barns will get Romeo and then you could snog him!" She laughed.

Victoire giggled, "Maybe."

Ted rolled his eyes again, "I'm going to go sit with Ben. Get out of this girly conversation."

Victoire made a face and stuck her tongue out at him as he left. He, in turn, stuck his tongue out at her and they both laughed.

Sarah watched the little exchange and gave Victoire a knowing look when Ted had left. "Honestly Victoire, I don't understand you two. You have a great friendship and are always together. Have you seriously never considered a relationship with him?"

Victoire shook her head, "No, I mean....it's Ted. We just don't see each other that way."

"Uh-huh" Sarah sounded unconvinced.

"Honestly." Victoire reaffirmed as they stood to go to their dorms. As she settled into her four poster bed she smiled and was excited to see all of the new things in store for her this year at Hogwarts.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! I'll have a new update for you when I get some reviews! =)**


	2. The Auditions

**The Auditions**

The first week of school went by very fast and before Victoire knew it, it was Saturday. She and Sarah were on their way to the Great Hall for auditions when they ran into Ted on the stairs. "Where are you two off to?" He laughed.

"The 'Romeo and Juliet' auditions. Are you coming?" Victoire responded.

Ted chuckled, "No, it's just not my thing."

"Well, you could come watch," Sarah suggested.

"I don't know....."

"Oh come one, Ted! You can be my support system." Victoire begged as she tugged playfully on his arm.

"Oh, all right. I'm just going to watch though!" He smiled.

The three friends walked into the Great Hall and were surprised by how many people had shown up. "I was expecting a lot of people, but I didn't expect this! I think the whole school has shown up!" Victoire said as she looked across the room for seats.

"Hey look, Ben's over there and there are some seats next to him. Come on.'' Ted said pointeing to his best friend seated in the third row.

"Hey mate!" Ben said as Ted took a seat next to him. "I didn't think you would be here."

"I wasn't going to come, but apparently Victoire is in need of support." Ted said rolling his eyes, "Anyway, it should be kinda funny to see some of these people try out. What about you? I didn't expect to see you here either."

"Oh, theatre is my calling." Ben replied sarcastically. "No, I just decided it's my last year here and I want to be involved in as much as I can be."

"Good for you Ben. You'll do great. You should rub off a little on your friend." Victoire said.

"Oh, would you shut it!" Ted laughed as he nudged her with his elbow and she laughed.

"Welcome everyone!" Professor Lyons began as he strode onto the stage that had been set up at the front of the room. He was a middle aged man and was one of the student's favorite professors. He was very over the top and dramatic, but always made his classes fun. There couldn't have been a more perfect director for the play than him. "Welcome to the auditions for Hogwarts' production of 'Romeo and Juliet'" He made a very dramatic sweeping motion with his robes and hand as he said this and Victoire and Sarah had to stifle their giggles. "I'm very excited to see you all display the talents that are deep within you just waiting to come out! I will call you up in pairs and have you read a scene together, but just because you read a certain part does not mean that that is the character you are being considered for so please, keep that in mind. I will start with Mr. Davis and Ms. Holland. Come come, let's not waste time." He said as he clapped his hands.

As the auditions wore on there were some students who were rather impressive and others that weren't good at all. Ted and Ben would make fun of the really bad people and Victoire and Sarah had to try their best to make them hush. "Ok, who's next.....Ah! Victoire Weasley please read for Juliet....and.....oh let's see.....Robert Barns, will you please read for Romeo?"

Sarah squealed, "Go Vic! You'll be amazing!"

"Thanks" Victoire smiled.

Victoire took a deep breath as she walked up to the stage. She was already really nervous and now she had to read with the cutest guy at school. She may not be looking for a relationship right now, but Robert Barns was definitely nice to look at. Robert walked up to the stage and Victoire could feel the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Robert had the most perfect bone structure, his jawline was flawless. He had beautiful bronze hair and striking green eyes and his smile was to die for. _"Ok Victoire, stop! You're just making yourself nervous!" _She thought to herself.

"Alright then, Mr. Barns will you please start at line twenty four?" Professor Lyons instructed.

"Yes sir." Robert said. He cleared his throat and began, "O, speak again, bright angel, for thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head. As is a winged messenger of Heaven unto white-upturned wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air."

"O Romeo, Romeo," Victoire began, "Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet."

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" Robert said, meeting her eyes with his sparkling green ones.

Victoire continued, "Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to man. O, be some other name! That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet."

"Very good, thank you." Professor Lyons interrupted making notes on his clipboard.

Victoir exhaled and looked up from her script. Robert looked back at her and smiled as they stepped down from the stage. He lightly rubbed her back and said, "Good job, Victoire."

"Thanks, you too." Victoire blushed then took her seat again.

"Wow Victoire that was amazing! You two will definitely get the leads! You had such great chemistry together!" Sarah said.

"Thanks, but don't get my hopes up!" Victoire giggled.

"Great job Vic! You were amazing!" Ted said.

"Thanks Ted."

"Yeah, but that Robert, he's too fake. He shouldn't play Romeo, he's just not good enough."

"Oh, really?" Victoire raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! I could do way better than that guy!" Ted puffed his chest out.

"I'd like to see that." Victoire laughed.

"Any more students who wish to audition?" Professor Lyons called, "No?"

Victoire laughed, "Teddy Lupin would like to Professor!"

"NO!" Ted whispered.

"Mr. Lupin?" Professor Lyons asked.

The whole group turned to stare at Ted, "I hate you Vic." He said as he stood and walked to the stage and Victoire just laughed.

"Line number two Mr. Lupin." Professor Lyons instructed as he handed Ted his script.

Throwing a dirty look at Victoire, Ted cleared his throat and began, "But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief. That thou her maid art far more fair than she. be not her maid, since she is envious."

"Very good Mr. Lupin thank you."

Ted exhaled and returned to his friends, "I'm never doing that again. Did I mention, I hate you?"

"Oh Ted! You were great really!" Victoire laughed.

"Yeah, thanks. Let's get out of here."

* * *

The next day at breakfast everyone was excited because the cast list would be posted directly following the meal. "Hurry Sarah! Let's go see if it's up!" Victoire rushed.

"Ok, ok! Let's go!" Sarah said stuffing one more bite of her breakfast into her mouth.

Victoire grabbed Sarah's arm and the two dashed out of the Great Hall to see if it was posted. When they saw a huge gathering of people they had no doubt. "Ok," Sarah turned to Victoire, "no matter what happens we did our best and we should be proud of that."

"Thanks, let's just get up there."

Sarah and Victoire weasled their way through the throng of students until they could see the post. "I can't see Vic! What's it say?" Sarah yelled.

"You're Juliet's nurse!" Victoire yelled back.

"What about you?" Sarah asked. But Victoire had frozen, _"Oh no. She didn't get it." _Sarah thought as she squeezed through the last few people to get to the front. "What is it Vic?"

But Victoire still didn't move. Sarah looked at the sheet. "Vic! You did it! You're Juliet! What's the matter?" Victoire pointed to the top of the sheet and there it was. The part of Romeo was to be played by......Ted Lupin.

**A/N: Ok guys, here's the second chapter. The first person who can guess who my inspiration for the description of Robert will have the next chapter dedicated to them. Please review!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Romeo and Juliet.**


	3. The Scripts

**A/N: As promised this chapter will be dedicated to the people who correctly guessed who I modeled the character of Robert Barns after. Since only two people actually guessed this chapter is dedicated to both of them. And just in case you were wondering, the character was modeled after Edward Cullen/Robert Pattinson!**

**  
Dedication of this chapter goes to Goldeneyedfreesiagirl and Twilightpotterfan1 You guys are awesome! =)**

**The Scripts**

"Ok...." Sarah said after she got over the initial shock. "Well, it won't be that bad, right?"

Victoire turned to face Sarah, the shock still written all over face. "Sarah, I have to snog my best friend! I can't do that!"

"Why not? It's just Ted."

"Yeah, but....he's.....he's Ted!" Victoire shouted.

Right at this point Ted and Ben squeeze their way through the crowd. "What's going on?" Ted asked. Victoire blushed and looked at her feet and Ted looked at the cast list. "Well done Ben! You're Mercutio!"

"Actually mate, I think I should be congratulating you. Look!"

Ted looked up to the top of the list. "Romeo? Me? No way! I didn't even want to do this!" he shouted.

"Mate, you know how Lyons is, he won't let you back out unless you're dying of spattergoit! Even then it's not likely." Ben laughed. Ted just stood there and shook his head. "Well," Ben clapped his hands, "Let's all go collect our scripts from Professor Lyons. Shall we?"

The group left to collect their scripts then returned to the common room to look them over and look at their rehearsal schedule. "Wow, tonight we have the first read through." Sarah said looking at the schedule, "And then tomorrow we block act one scenes one and two."

"Sarah, let's go upstairs and look it over." Victoire just wanted to get away from Ted so she could escape the awkward glances and think things through. Once they got up to their room she sank down onto her bed and shook her head. "I can't do it Sarah! I can't kiss Ted! This will be so weird!"

Sarah sat next to her. "Don't think about it that way. Just get into your character. It won't be Victoire kissing Ted, it will be Juliet kissing Romeo and vice versa."

Victoire looked back at Sarah, "It won't be that easy. When do we go over the first scene with a kiss? It's act one scene five. I couldn't stop staring at the words, 'His lips touch hers.'"

"Let's see," Sarah pulled out her schedule. "Act one scene five is on......Wednesday."

"I have to kiss my best friend on Wednesday? Oh this is horrible." Victoire fell back onto the bed.

"Let me see your script." Sarah said after flipping through her own.

"Why?" Victoire asked as she handed it over.

"Well, Lyons made some special notes in mine and I just wanted to see something. Oh, yes he did." Sarah said nodding her head.

"What? What did he do?" Victoire asked sitting straight up.

"He added a few more kisses."

"No! Honestly? How many?"

"Three, two at the balcony scene and he's actually going to show the wedding so there's one there."

"Oh, could this be any worse?"

"It won't be that bad. You're making a bigger deal than it has to be!"

"I wonder what Ted thinks of this?" Victoire groaned as she fell back onto the bed again.

* * *

When the girls left the room Ted let his head fall back onto the sofa. "What am I going to do Ben?"

"About what?" Ben asked as he munched on a chocolate frog.

"I have to kiss Victoire."

"So?" Ben asked looking confused.

"She's one of my best friends! It will be so strange. And on top of everything Lyons has even written in some extra ones!"

"Mate, do you know how many guys would kill to be in your position right now? Victoire is the most beautiful girl to ever grace the halls of Hogwarts and you're complaining because you have to snog her? I would jump at the opportunity!" Ben laughed.

"It's just that she's my best friend. We don't see eachother that way."

"Well, if you say so. You have two and a half days to figure out what you're going to do there lover lips."

* * *

Victoire and Ted successfully avoided each other all day and when they went to the read through they sat on opposite sides of the room. "Vic, are you just going to keep acting like he doesn't exist?" Sarah finally asked.

"I'm not going to be the one to bring it up. If he wants to discuss it, fine." Victoire replied.

Robert Barns walked into the room and strode over to the empty seat by Victoire. "Is this seat taken?"

"Umm...no." Victoire blushed.

"Congratulations on the part of Juliet." Robert said as he sat down. "You did a great job at auditions. I knew you would get it." He said, his green eyes sparkling.

"Oh, thanks." Victoire smiled. "I'm a little nervous though. I've never acted before. Congratulations to you too. You'll do good as Paris."

"Thanks, but I would rather have been Romeo." He winked at her and gave her a lopsided grin.

Victoire turned beet red and thankfully Professor Lyons came sweeping in to start the read through. When it came time to read over the kissing scenes Victoire and Ted focused their eyes on their scripts as if their lives depended on it. Victoire was surprised though at how well Ted was doing. For a person who says acting is not their thing Ted really was good. The way he spoke the words so full of emotion and feeling, Victoire almost thought he meant every word that was coming out of his mouth. When the read through was over everyone returned to their respective common rooms. Victoire was headed for her dormitory when Ted called to her. "Hey, Vic!"

Victoire turned and walked over to him, "Yeah?"

"Umm...that read through wasn't so bad. You did really good."

"Um, well thanks. You really did good too."

There was a moment of awkward silence and Ted began rocking back and forth on his heels. "Well, the kissing stuff won't be so bad. I mean, we're just acting right?" He said.

"Right." Victoire reaffirmed with a nod.

"Ok, well I'm going to the Head Boy Dorm. I'll see you later." He said leaving abruptly.

"Yeah goodnight." Victoire called.

**A/N: Ok, for those of you who don't know "Blocking" is a stage term which just means they run through the scenes and figure out where their supposed to walk and move and where their props will be for them to pick up. It just kinda is a rehearsal to get all of the movements down. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far and I would just like to ask that you review again! =)**


End file.
